the curious incident of the shattered window
by lesbianbey
Summary: It's midnight when Heather Chandler throws a couple of stones towards her girlfriend Veronica Sawyer's window. chansaw — modern!AU


**title: the curious incident of the shattered window**

 **summary:** **It's midnight when Heather Chandler throws a couple of stones towards her girlfriend Veronica Sawyer's window.**

 **notes: I'm chansaw trash. This prompt is from tumblr user otpprompts and I can't link it here bc ffnet is dumb af.**

* * *

It's midnight when Heather Chandler throws a couple of stones towards her girlfriend Veronica Sawyer's window.

"Jesus Christ, Roni," she mutters after the fifth stone. "Wake the fuck up!"

She knows Veronica isn't much of a heavy sleeper, so her question is: why is she being difficult? Why can't she wake up so Chandler could spend time with Veronica for a couple hours? "I need a bigger stone!" She mutters to herself. Chandler looks around the lawn, hoping to find something, anything at all, so that her 'heavy sleeper' girlfriend would wake up from her slumber. Once she finds it, she picks it up, and throws it so hard that it creates a large hole in Veronica's window.

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

She paces across the lawn, feeling like ripping her hair out. How could she be so stupid? The one time she was trying to beold school, and it fails just as much as the time when she dreamed of faking her own death.

"What the - _Heather_?!" She turns around to see her girlfriend Veronica glaring at her from the broken window. "What the fuck?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for fifteen minutes!" Chandler whisper-shouts back. Of course she exaggerated that; because she's Chandler. She kind of wants Veronica to feel bad. "Get dressed!"

"You break my window to tell me to get _dressed_?" Veronica questions incredulously. "Are you kidding me? My parents are gonna kill me if they find you, and my window broken!"

"They can pay for it!" Chandler says offhandedly.

"You think that simply paying for it would fix the problem?" She asks, contemplating on whether she should wring Chandler's neck. "I—"

"Veronica?" The lights in her room turn on, and Chandler watches as Veronica turns around to face her parents. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, mom," she says nervously.

"Who were you talking to?" Her dad inquires. He inspects the window, and notices part of it shattered all over the floor. "What happened to the window?"

Veronica tries to find a reason why her window is broken, and she hopes that Chandler thought ahead to hide somewhere. Her father peers out the window, and instead of finding nothing outside the window, he finds the girl decked in red standing there nervously, with a guilty look on her face. "Heather? _What on earth are you doing here?_ "

Chandler fiddles with her thumbs, trying to think of a lie. "Uh...I was in the neighborhood when...one of the neighbor's kids was throwing rocks at your daughter's window. I tried to stop them, but they already broke the window and ran off."

Veronica rolls her eyes. She knows there aren't any kids in the neighborhood...well, delinquent kids at least. Her mother takes note of this, and whispers, "We don't have any kids in the neighborhood."

"It was the wind, mom," Veronica lies swiftly. She hopes that would work, considering that there is a tree next to her window. "A large tree branch kept knocking at the window when it shattered part of the window."

Her parents stare at her weirdly. "Ok, but that doesn't explain why Heather is here."

"I didn't even know she was here," she lies again. "Sometimes she likes it here. She's weird like that."

Her mother stares at Veronica intently, and then shakes her head. "Ok then...uh, I guess we can call the window company in the morning to replace that window…" she punches the bridge of her nose and leaves the room

"Uh, you should probably stay in the guest room tonight. At least there isn't a window where a 'mysterious' tree branch can break it," her father tells Veronica. He looks at her knowingly one last time, then he follows his wife out of the room.

Veronica sighs in relief, but she goes to her window again and glares at Chandler, who smiles in triumph. "You couldn't have used your cell phone?"

"No, and I was trying to be romantic, so let's go."

Veronica rolls her eyes again. She puts on a pair of jeans and shoes. She grabs her phone, and quickly leaves the house without her parents noticing that she's missing. Chandler opens her arms wide, hoping for a hug, but Veronica ignores her display of affection and pulls her away from the front lawn.

"Why did you come here anyway?" She questions, which is something she should've asked a long time ago.

"Because…I wanted Corn Nuts!" Chandler grins. "And I hate going to the store alone."

Veronica doesn't even say another word. She stares at her grinning girlfriend and smiles back. "You're fucking ridiculous."

Chandler confidently reaches over and holds Veronica's hands. "Yes, but you love me."


End file.
